Des hommes brisés
by LittlePlume
Summary: Le monde est froid autour de Drago. Si ce n'est la présence d'Astoria, qui réchauffe son coeur abîmé et son égo amoché.


**« Des hommes brisés »**

L'échine courbée, les yeux baissés, le menton tremblant, Drago Malefoy n'était plus que le fantôme du jeune homme fier qu'il avait un jour été. Des cernes marquaient un regard abîmé, qui reflétait les horreurs qu'il avait vues, et pire encore, les horreurs auxquelles il avait pris part. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans voir des cadavres s'empiler dans ses rêves agités et chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier, même l'espace d'un instant, le tatouage sur son bras, qu'il avait un jour considéré comme le plus grand des honneurs, lui rappelait aussitôt qui il était ; un pion, un lâche, un meurtrier. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit de sang froid, mais quelle différence cela faisait-il ? Il avait du sang sur les mains. Tellement, tellement de sang sur les mains...

Son cœur était lourd comme une enclume dans sa poitrine, et chaque jour il sentait sa cage thoracique se resserrer inexorablement autour de lui, réduisant chacun de ses battements à un faible soupir d'agonie. Les remords le tenaient éveillé la nuit, la honte l'empêchait de se cacher le jour. Il avait mal. Il _allait_ mal.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour l'arracher au gouffre dans lequel il s'enfonçait, jour après jour. Personne sauf _elle._

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait de venir panser l'égo d'un homme brisé, mais son sourire apaisait les maux qu'il peinait à exprimer. C'était sûrement l'œuvre de sa mère, la dernière tentative de la seule personne au monde qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, de ne pas le laisser sombrer dans le Mal qui l'habitait.

Chaque jour, sans exception, elle était conviée par sa mère à venir prendre le thé chez eux. Et chaque jour, sans exception, sa mère le forçait à se conduire comme l'hôte qu'il n'était pas —ou qu'il n'était plus.

— Je vous resserre, Astoria ? demanda Narcissa Malefoy en soulevant délicatement la petite théière en porcelaine posée sur le plateau en argent que leur elfe de maison avait apporté avant de disparaître discrètement.

— Volontiers, merci, répondit la jeune femme de sa voix douce comme une caresse de soie.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait pourquoi sa mère insistait pour qu'elle revienne chaque jour. Mais pourquoi diable cette dernière acceptait-elle de jouer le jeu ? Qui pourrait avoir envie de passer du temps en sa triste compagnie ? Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme charmant —quoi que hautain et arrogant— qu'il avait pu être un jour. Il avait rejoint le cercle très fermé des hommes brisés, ceux dont on ne croise plus le regard, de peur d'être contaminé, ceux dont on parle tout bas mais à qui on n'adresse jamais le moindre mot.

S'il était un homme meilleur, il aurait certainement mis fin à cette charade grotesque, prié sa mère de libérer leur jolie prisonnière de la tâche ingrate qu'elle semblait lui avoir confiée —mais il ne pouvait s'y résigner, car chacun des sourires de la jeune femme était comme un pansement. Et s'il ne croyait plus en rien, il continuait tout de même de croire en cela ; au bien que seule la douceur d'une femme comme elle pouvait apporter à un homme comme lui.

— Il se fait tard, je vais y aller, fit lentement cette dernière lorsque l'horloge à grand-père sonna dix-huit coups.

C'était le moment qu'il attendait chaque jour. Lorsqu'elle se levait, il l'imitait, et, l'espace d'une brève seconde, leur regard se croisait et ses poumons semblaient enfin pouvoir se gonfler d'air.

Un sourire d'une douceur infinie gracia les lèvres de la jeune femme et son cœur fébrile vacilla dans sa poitrine. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa ses lèvres tremblantes.

— À demain, fit-il dans un souffle.

— Sans faute, répondit-elle comme elle le faisait toujours, avant de tourner les talons et de suivre Narcissa, qui la raccompagna.

C'était le genre de promesse qui tenait un homme comme lui en vie. Le genre de promesse qui pouvait bercer des espoirs déchus et raviver, même la plus petite étincelle, en un amour infini.


End file.
